


It's a Yes From Me

by littlepinkbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Caring Louis, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nervous Nick, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick's nerves about the X Factor got to him the most unexpected person ended up being the one who made him feel okay about everything and maybe Harry doesn't have all the worst ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Yes From Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takhallus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/gifts).



As soon as Harry’s voice sing songed his hello into the phone, Nick began speaking, “Harry, Harry, Haaaaarry, I need you.” Nick had hardly given Harry a chance to finish speaking before he started speaking but that was something that he knew Harry expected. 

“Hiya Grimmy, how can I help you?” Harry asked, the background noise going from loads of people talking to almost silence so Nick could tell Harry had walked away from whoever he was with. 

“Need a favour from you mate. I need someone around to help me mentor on the X Factor. I mentioned you to Simon and the team and he said that I should ask you.” Nick didn’t sound nervous, because Nick never sounded nervous, but everything that had surrounded him becoming a judge on the X Factor had been slightly controversial, so in the least, that was on his mind. 

“Really?” Harry asked with an almost scoff in his voice, “You know that would be a bad idea Nick. I wouldn’t even be able to tell a fly it was in my way, so I’m not going to be able to tell some aspiring singer that they just haven’t got what it takes. You know that.” Harry’s voice was sweet and soft as he spoke. 

“Ugh, I just,” Nick started, pausing to push his fingers through his quiff before speaking again, “I feel like I really need to pull one out on this one you know? And Ora’s already on the show so it’s not like I can ask her.” Harry was right, Nick had known before he even picked up the phone that Harry wasn’t his best solution, but if nothing else, Harry would commiserate with him. 

“You know,” Harry started, his voice raising an octave in the middle of the word know in the way it only did when Harry thought he had really come across an idea, “You know what you could do?” 

“What could I do, Harry Styles? Enlighten me.” Nick glanced down at Pig who was circling around his feet and looking up at him expectantly. She’d just been out for a walk and a wee, so the only thing left that she could want was attention. 

“Ask Louis. It really could work for a lot of different things. Our fans would go wild and maybe if you and Louis were buddies on the show people would leave you alone when you take the piss out of him on air.” Harry’s voice, although still slow, was more like a sing-song caramel and he really, really though he had a great idea. 

“Actually no.” Nick said quickly, shaking his head fiercely even if Harry couldn’t see it, “First of all I don’t take the piss out of Louis and second of all, no. This is the worst idea you’ve ever had Harry Styles,” and if Nick was whining he really didn’t feel bad about it at all.

“Right well, I’m a bit busy, so I’ll send you over his number and you can ask him.” Harry said ringing off before giving Nick a chance to reply and leaving Nick to curse at his phone in his hand when it went off with a text. 

Nick knew that Harry was right. He knew that Louis was actually the perfect option, because not only would he be honest with the contestants, he was always really familiar with X Factor over the past few seasons and he could be a great resource to Nick. A resource. That was the way to think of that. 

Hovering his finger over Louis’ name, Nick took a deep breath and pressed down against the screen, deciding the worst that could happen was that Louis would laugh at him and he could pretend it never happened. 

“‘Ello?” Louis’ voice asked curiously down the line when he answered. 

Nick took in a deep breath and when he spoke it was nearly blurted out, “Uh, hi. It’s Nick. Grimshaw. Harry. Uh, Harry gave me your number.” 

“Oh.” Louis’ voice sounded confused, Nick thought, “Is everything alright?” 

Perfect. Of course Harry wouldn’t have called to warn Louis, leaving Nick feeling like a massive knob and having to explain everything to him. “I sort of had a question for you.” Nick said, shrugging his shoulder and curling his hand around Pig’s middle where she had curled up next to him on the couch. 

“Yeah? What’s it?” Confusion was still laced through Louis’ voice, but in Nick’s favour at least he hadn’t rang off on him. 

“Would you help me with the X Factor? You know, the bit with the celebrity mentor and all? I was wondering if you’d be mine? For my people? Like on the show?” Nick couldn’t help his rambling and if he was able, he’d throw up a white flag and beg Louis to give in. 

Louis chuckled at that and Nick scowled at the other’s laugh. “Of course I’ll help you, mate. It’s not a big deal.” And finally, all of the sound of confusion in Louis’ voice was gone. 

“Seriously? Thank you so much.” Nick smiled down the line, even if Louis couldn’t see it. “I really do appreciate it.” 

“Well I mean, everyone knows I love the show and it’s not like my schedule allows me to judge myself, so this is the closest I can get for now.” Louis explained. 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re going to try and take my job, Tomlinson?” Nick asked, but there was a relaxed laugh in his voice. 

“I’m telling you that your job is never safe, Nick. Never safe.” Louis let out a laugh of his own and Nick finally felt a bit more settled about the situation. 

“I really appreciate you helping me out.” Nick said before agreeing with Louis that they’d meet up a few times before the show just to talk some things through. 

Nick and Louis had met up exactly twice, both times for lunch and Louis had given Nick every pointer he could imagine and for the most part, it made Nick feel a bit more confident about the entire situation. At least at the beginning, there was editing to help if Nick royally fucked everything up. 

It was Sunday night and the next day, Nick was due in Manchester for the first day of auditions. Not only was he nerve wrecked because that was really all he had been told, but also because it was his ‘stomping ground.’ Chances are someone would come through to audition who was the friend or sibling of someone Nick had grown up with. The thought made a nervous energy buzz through his skin and his knee was bouncing up and down repeatedly. 

Collette had been over, but after the fourteenth time Nick had launched into a speech about how terrible he was going to be, she gave up and told him he just needed to go to sleep. Kissing both of his cheeks and reminding him that one, she loved him and two, he was brilliant, she said her goodbyes and left for the evening. 

Nick wasn’t exactly sure how his finger had ended up hovered over Louis’ name, or how he had ended up tapping his name to call or how he had ended up with his phone pressed against his ear and waiting for Louis to answer. 

When Louis rang on it was with a bit of a huff and a slight crash in the background, his voice soft and almost exhausted as he spoke, “Hey, what’s up?” 

Nick bit down on his lip and stayed silent for a moment, reaching up with his other hand to scrub gently over his face before finally speaking, “I was calling to see if you’re busy, but it sounds like you are, so I’m sorry for interrupting.” Nick bit down on his lip to keep himself from rambling, leaning back on the couch and letting out a silent sigh. 

“Not terribly am I? When I moved in, I put some boxes up in the top of the closet,” Louis paused and when he did Nick sucked in a breath and then he continued, “Anyway, what’s up?” 

“I guess I was just wondering if you’d come over? Tomorrow starts auditions and I’m just a bit nervous and everything on Twitter is driving me insane.” Paying attention to what was being said on social media was usually the last thing that Nick did, but somehow, he had gotten himself caught up in his Twitter mentions and it was always easiest to get stuck on the bad comments, anyway. 

“Back away from the internet, Grimmy.” Louis warned, his voice sounded a bit mysterious as if he were trying to sound like he was in a horror movie, “But yeah, I’ll come round. I’ve not got much going on anyway.” Louis shrugged and Nick sighed with relief, his fingers covering his mouth so that Louis couldn’t hear him. 

After they had rang off, Nick went to search out his refrigerator to see if he had anything to offer Louis to eat. There were a few things that his mum had ingrained into him and feeding your guests was one of them. Unfortunately all that was staring back at him was a half empty bottle of wine, some old yoghurt and brown sauce. If being an adult was a competition, Nick would probably lose. So if Louis was hungry, they’d just have to order take away. Nick decided that was settled as he reached for the wine and refilled his glass. 

It wasn’t long until Louis arrived, three heavy knocks on the door combined with the doorbell going and Nick knew without a doubt it was Louis. As much as he appreciated everything Louis had done for him, Louis was still a bit loud and brash and being honest with himself -- Nick appreciated that as well. It was nice to be in similar company, really. 

Sitting his wine glass down, Nick left his kitchen and made his way through the living room to the front door, pulling it open and giving Louis a small smile before stepping out of the way to let him inside. “Hey, sorry I bothered you so late.” He murmured, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at his feet. 

“Not really that late, unless you’re like,” Louis paused, “thirty or something.” His eyebrows shot up and he looked at Nick with a look that Nick read as amused before continuing, “And since you are, I’m surprised you made it past dinner.” He smirked and dropped his backpack near the door before kicking his shoes off and leaning down to greet Pig who was happily wagging near his feet. 

“Shut up.” Nick countered, his arms crossing over his chest and his face twisting into a scowl. “Thank you for coming round even if you’re nothing but a menace.” He said with a sigh, but he couldn’t help the almost fond expression he was left with on his face. 

“So what’s going on on Twitter anyway?” Louis asked as he stood back up, glancing around Nick’s living room and his eyes settling back on Nick’s coffee table, which held his laptop, which Nick knew was still on Twitter. 

“Guess it’s stupid really,” Nick started, his nerves shooting through his entire body again, “People are saying I can’t handle everything because Scott’s sitting in on my show this week.” Repeating the opinions out loud made Nick want to be sick. 

“Well, that’s stupid. There’s only so many hours in the day and auditions are all day. People are just clueless is what it is,” Louis explained with a nod of his head towards Nick’s laptop, turning to walk over and sit down on the couch, pulling said laptop into his lap. 

Nick followed behind Louis and dropped down onto the couch next to him, letting out a soft sigh. “It’s just that no matter what I do, I’m always looked down on about my radio show. Like I’m not good enough. I’m not as popular as Moyles. I’ve missed a day because I’m sick. I’ve missed a week because of X Factor. Probably won’t be long before Ben buys into the same thing and bins me. Really, I mean. He keeps saying I was supposed to lose listeners so we could change Radio 1 but when’s going to stop saying that? What if things turn around this week while Scott is in for me? What if I really can’t handle everything?” Once Nick began speaking it was like he was a open book and he really couldn’t stop himself from speaking until he had to take a gasp of air.

Louis eyes went wide when Nick started speaking and really, in the years he had known Nick, although it had been more as almost enemies than anything else, he’d never seen Nick like this. So insecure, so not put together and for some reason it pulled at Louis’ emotions. When Louis’ mouth opened, the words that came out were probably just as much of a surprise to Nick as they were to himself, “Can I suck you off?” 

Nick’s attention shifted to Louis and his jaw dropped open as he looked at him, “What? Are you serious?” He blinked slowly, watching the younger male next to him and trying to figure out what his motives were or really to figure out if he had any motives at all. 

Louis sat up, flattening his hands on his own thighs and settling his focus on Nick before speaking again, “I’m serious, yeah. You’re freaking out and I don’t know how to help. But I know that helps when I’m freaking out so I’m trying to help you in the only way I know.” He explained, his words running together with what was probably nerves as he looked at Nick. 

Nick thought for a moment, as if he were processing Louis’ thoughts and then he shrugged, his lips rubbing together and his voice came out as an almost croak when he finally spoke, “Yeah. Okay, yeah. That’s fine.”

If the look on Louis’ face reflected the one on Nick’s own face, Nick knew he was in good company. Louis clucked his tongue against the top of his mouth before leaning in to press a more than chaste kiss against Nick’s jaw. “Okay, I just hope it’ll make you shut up.” He said finally, pushing himself off of the couch and settling on his knees in front of Nick. 

Nick blinked slowly as he watched Louis, unsure if the entire situation that was unfolding in front of him was really happening or maybe he was just losing his mind. Louis had a point, Nick knew that focusing on something else would really take his mind off of the entire situation, but to have Louis offer was more than Nick was really expecting. “Thank you.” Nick said carefully, lifting his hips off the couch as Louis tugged his trackies down his thighs, leaving Nick barely half-hard and almost naked on the couch. 

“Don’t mention it, just a thing between mates,” Louis said, his focus on Nick’s lap rather than his face and he dropped his hands onto Nick’s thighs, pushing them up until his thumbs pressed in at the top of his thighs, just where his body bent. 

Nick opened his mouth to protest, to make sure Louis was aware that Nick didn’t let all of his mates blow him, but he thought that maybe it was a lost cause to try and argue Louis on a formality at the moment. Without a second thought, he reached up with his right hand, pushing his fingers through Louis’ hair, which was exceptionally softer than he had imagined (had he imagined how Louis’ hair felt?) and rested his hand gently just at the crown of Louis’ head. 

Louis curled the fingers of his left hand around the base of Nick’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze and leaning forward to flick his tongue over the tip, his eyes shifting up to look at Nick as Nick firmed up in his hand. The combination of Louis’ hand and his tongue working over the tip of his cock had Nick hard under Louis a bit faster than he would admit to. 

Nick couldn’t remember the last time he hooked up with someone like this, someone who just crawled down on their knees for him without any preface and took him straight into their mouth. Louis was one of a kind in every single way that Nick had gotten to know him. His cheeks flushed red at the thought and he caught Louis’ eye for a moment before dropping his head back against the couch. 

When Louis wrapped his lips around the tip of Nick’s cock, Nick’s jaw went slack and a low groan left his lips and maybe it had been too long since Nick hooked up with anyone period. It wasn’t that he wasn’t trying to hook up with people, he just didn’t go out enough to pull anyone and when he did go out, he really wasn’t interested in anyone and when he felt the pinch of Louis’ fingers against his thigh, his attention shot back down to the boy in front of him and he gave Louis’ hair a soft tug. 

The tug at his hair pulled a moan from Louis, the sound vibrating around Nick’s cock as he took more of him into his mouth, relaxing around him so that he hardly gagged when Nick hit the back of his throat. Louis’ fingers dug into Nick’s thighs, in a way that Nick thought might leave small bruises or at least imprints from Louis’ short fingernails, but either way he couldn’t bring himself to be arsed about anything except the warmth of Louis’ mouth around him. 

Louis swallowed around Nick, lifting his head up just slightly and dropping his mouth down again, finding a steady rhythm that let Nick’s cock hit his throat with almost every bob of his head. Nick was really fond of the fact that like everything else Louis did, he was really passionate with sucking him off but Nick really wasn’t in a place to be making a list of things he liked about Louis Tomlinson. 

Nick twisted his fingers in Louis’ hair, tugging on it gently and letting out a soft breath before speaking roughly, “M’gonna come, Lou.” His voice was almost a whimper as his back arched slightly and he felt a familiar tightness through his stomach. He opened his eyes to focus on Louis, making sure that Louis heard him and that he had an opportunity to pull away if that’s what he wanted to do. 

Louis opened his eyes and met Nick’s for a split second before closing his eyes and continuing, swallowing around Nick and continuing to bob his head, the only way he really had to tell Nick that he wasn’t planning on pulling off. 

Nick closed his eyes and slipped his other hand into Louis’ hair, both of his hands curled at the sides of Louis’ head as he tensed and let out a low moan, jerking his hips up just slightly as he came, relaxing down against the couch just a few moments later. 

When Louis finally pulled off it was with a pop and a swallow, his fingers moving to pull Nick’s pants back up over him before he sat back and rubbed over his mouth with the back of his hand. “Better then? You should get some sleep.” Louis said, his voice warm and wrecked, something Nick hadn’t known would be so attractive. 

“Do you me to, you know?” Nick asked, waving his hands around and gesturing towards Louis before letting a sleepy yawn escape his lips and really, his brand of panic was something Collette definitely wouldn’t have been able to fix no matter how hard she had tried. 

Louis laughed and shook his head, standing up and flattening his shirt against his stomach, “It’s okay. You can get me some other time.” He said with a grin, tipping his head to the side and leaning down to ruffle Nick’s hair gently. 

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Nick mumbled out, sitting up a little straighter and looking up at Louis who was still standing in front of him. “Thank you, you know. For like, everything.” He said, his cheeks going red at his words. 

“No worries, mate.” Louis said with a nod, “M’gonna get out of here but why don’t you let me know how tomorrow goes. I’m sure it’ll be great.” He gave Nick a bit of a wave before turning to head to the door, putting his shoes back on and grabbing his bag before letting himself out of Nick’s flat without even a look in his direction. 

As it was, things went off without a hitch and with Louis returning to tour and Nick’s schedule picking up a more hectic than ever status, their conversations became quick texts here and there. A hello, a good luck, a photo of something random or a funny tidbit of a story. On Nick’s end, it was usually never enough of the story for Louis to really understand what had happened and on Louis’ end, it always ended up being a ‘well, you really had to be there’ story, but either way, it comforted Nick to know that Louis was really just a text away if he needed him. Nick couldn’t determine when it was that Louis went from an obnoxious fixture to a comforting one in his life but it was one of the things he decided to just let happen. 

When the time had come for Louis to mentor, neither of the boys had originally thought so far in advance to realise that all the days Louis would need to be there he was gone on tour. Nick had to admit he was slightly gutted, he had been looking forward to getting to work with Louis, but as it turned out, Louis had been more of a mentor to Nick than Nick had even realised he needed and for a split second he wondered if Harry knew it would turn out this way all along. Nick had made a mental note to ask Harry about it next time he saw him, but Jessie Ware had stepped in to help Nick with mentoring and while she wasn’t Louis, the pair still had a wonderful time together. 

X Factor had been one of the best experiences Nick had experienced in his career so far. He loved meeting the artists, he loved hearing their opinions, he loved everything about the entire thing up until the morning of the first live show. The pre-recorded shows hadn’t been so bad, because if he had miffed something up editing would fix it and no one would really ever know the wiser. By midday he had read the list of ‘things not to do or say’ approximately eight-hundred times and every time he stood up he was sure that he was going to vomit. 

When he looked down to his buzzing phone on his knee, he saw Louis’ name and a new text message. Maybe that would help distract him from the entire situation. Reaching down to unlock the screen, he tipped his head to the side as he read the message. 

L: Yesterday in the hotel Niall got himself locked in the staircase. Was in there for 3 hours cause he didn’t have his phone, lol. What r u up to? 

Nick’s eyebrow quirked as he thought of the situation, trying to focus on that, trying to relax and laugh just a little in hopes that when show time rolled around he wouldn’t look like he’d just received terrible news. Shaking his head, he focused back on the screen as he tapped out a reply text to Louis. 

N: You lot are a special brand. Not sure how one gets locked inside the staircase. Guess I’m a bit jittery. Have got the first live show today. 

L: You didn’t get voted off yet? Thought for sure you wouldn’t make it past the judges houses. ;) 

N: Shut up. I’m proper freaked about the whole situation. 

L: It’s no different than the Brits. Well, maybe you’ll make out with people less. 

Nick actually laughed at that. In Louis’ defence, Nick had kissed James Corden on live television -- twice, but this was different. This wasn’t off a script he’d discussed with anyone before, this was just him and the thought of people’s reactions the following day still made him wince slightly. Nick was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed again. 

L: You okay? 

N: Yeah. Just a bit nervous. I’ll be fine, won’t I?

L: You’ll be good. Are you on set already? They’ll tell you everything to expect or what not to do. There’s a list. 

N: Got the list. I’m here. Just in my changing room. 

Nick finished his text up with a photo of himself holding the list and a staged pout on his lips; he wasn’t sure he was even supposed to be taking photos of that list, but seeing as Louis had seen it before, he decided he couldn’t get in that much trouble for it. Staring down at his phone after a few minutes he decided maybe the photo was too much. Maybe he and Louis were meant to stick to more of food or funny animal photos and not photos of themselves. With a sigh he flipped his phone over onto the couch and set out to read the list again, just in case he had missed something the first million and a half times. 

The knock on Nick’s door was loud, incessant and determined enough to pull Nick straight off the couch nervously. He wasn’t sure who was supposed to coming by, but for the most part, Nick was getting used to that. Scrubbing his hands over his face gently he dropped them back down by his side and walked across the room to open the door. 

“Louis?” Nick asked confused, glancing around as if he were trying to make sure it was really Louis in front of him. “What? Why are you here? Aren’t you meant to be on tour?” 

Louis scoffed and scooted his way past Nick, shutting the door behind him and turning to flip the lock quickly. “Obviously I’m here because you’re a wreck. We’ve got a few days off.” He explained, turning back to look at Nick. 

“You flew back here to check up on me?” Nick asked carefully, biting down on his lip and still looking at Louis with a look of almost disbelief. He was definitely thankful that Louis was there, but on the list of things he expected to happen today, Louis showing up was somewhere near not on the list at all. 

“Every time I’ve asked you about the live shows over the last three weeks you’ve completely dodged the question. You actually brought up Pig’s poo to get out of the conversation. So, I mean,” Louis shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking up at Nick expectantly. 

“Guess I’m just nervous, is all. I don’t want to gob it all up and have everyone hate me.” Nick said carefully and from the way Louis was moving around he couldn’t decide what the younger male wanted, but he knew that he wanted something. 

“Thing is,” Louis said thoughtfully as if he were going to give Nick some great insight, “everyone already hates you so you haven’t got much to worry about have you?” And with that comment his lips turned up into a smirk as Nick’s face shifted into a mock-offended face. 

“Is that what you do then? Just fly about the country and turn up everywhere acting like a knob?” Nick said, training his face into a scowl but then letting a small chuckle leave his lips. 

“If the shoe fits,” Louis said with an obnoxiously grand wave of his hands, before stepping closer to Nick, his eyes studying Nick and his hands settling in his pockets. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” 

“Am I what?” Nick asked, coughing into the crook of his elbow and looking down at Louis, his eyes wide and met with Louis’ just as wide eyes. 

“Don’t act like I’m gone over you. I’m just trying to help you relax. And you know what helped last time.” Louis rolled his eyes, popping his hip to the side and scoffing at Nick who was staring back at him like a deer in headlights. 

“I’m not gone over you either,” Nick confirmed but within a moment both of his hands were on Louis’ hips and he had pushed the younger male back against the door, leaning down and pushing their lips together. 

Nick wasn’t sure why he had listened to Louis, why he was kissing Louis, but he was sure that Louis kissed exactly how he acted - slight rough, brash, aggressive, but so good. Relaxing into their kiss, Nick parted his lips and flicked his tongue out against Louis’ lips. 

Louis reacted to Nick’s kiss, letting the older male have most of the control as he worked his tongue around Nick’s, flicking against his and arching his back up into Nick. 

When Nick pulled back for air, he tipped his head to the side, studying Louis for a moment and licking the taste of Louis off of his lips. “You are…” he trailed off, meeting his lips for another kiss as his hands strayed down Louis’ chest and over his hips. 

“Am I?” Louis asked with a smirk, moving his hands to Nick’s shoulders and squeezing softly as he moved his hips back and forth under Nick’s touch. 

“You are.” Nick confirmed, squeezing at Louis’ hips before pushing him back and against the door again, with a satisfying thump of Louis’ head against the door, “I don’t know what you are, but you definitely are.” 

Louis laughed at Nick’s words and then leaned forward to kiss him again, his lips parted just slightly as he pressed them to Nick’s and one of his hands wandering down Nick’s chest and resting over the button of his jeans. 

Responding to the kiss, Nick let his mouth fall open and he wiggled his hands between Louis and the door so that he could curl his fingers over the younger male’s bottom as his tongue worked its way into Louis’ mouth. 

“M’gonna give you a wank and later if you want you can fuck me.” Louis mumbled against Nick’s mouth, his fingers working at the button on Nick’s jeans. 

Nick closed his eyes, curling his fingers tighter against Louis and when he opened them he nodded down at him, not letting himself give a second thought to the fact that Louis was planning something for later with them. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll do you, too.” Nick mumbled back, sliding his hands back around to fumble at the button of Louis’ trousers, grinning slightly as he slipped his fingers inside to push the zip down. 

It took just a moment for both boys to get their jeans and pants pushed down around their thighs but without almost any finesse Nick wrapped his fingers around Louis, his thumb brushing over the pre-come on the tip of Louis’ cock before he gave him a quick stroke. 

Louis shivered in a soft moan, his own fingers wrapping at the base of Nick’s cock and giving it a firm squeeze before slowly dragging his fingertips up Nick’s length. 

Nick arched into the touch, leaning down and attacking Louis’ lips with his own, a firm, determined kiss as he continued working his hand over Louis, finding a smooth steady rhythm as his tongue flicked inside of Louis’ mouth. 

Louis returned the kiss with a slight moan, his head falling to the side as he tangled his tongue with Nick’s in his mouth, his hand giving Nick’s cock a short, just slightly squeezed tug, more focused on the head as his thumb brushed over the tip of Nick’s cock. 

The space between Nick and Louis was filled with breathy moans, messy kisses and hips jerking forward just slightly, both of their hands stroking over the other’s cock quickly. 

Nick smirked against their kiss and he almost wanted to laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d shared mutual handjobs with anyone, but for some reason, it didn’t feel cheesy with Louis. It felt like exactly what he needed and just as his mind started to wander, Louis’ thumb swiped over his tip and he was brought back to worrying about nothing but the boy between him and the door. 

A swift knock on the other side of the door caused both boys to jump and then the voice that boomed through was deep and almost annoyed sounding, “You’ve got 7 minutes, Nick.” 

Nick sucked in a breath before nodding and calling back, “Be out in two,” and if he was sure someone was wondering why he had yelled literally from just the other side of the door, they were going to have to continue wondering. 

“Two minutes then?” Louis asked with a smirk, squeezing the base of Nick’s cock before working his hand over him more quickly. 

“M’gonna come anyway,” Nick mumbled out, jerking his hips forward and letting his jaw go slightly slack and his eyes focus on Louis. He kept his fingers around Louis’ cock, tightening some as he jerked his hand over his length, giving him soft squeezes as he went. 

Louis nodded his head in agreement and when he opened his mouth to speak the only thing that escaped was a soft moan, his hips moving with Nick’s thrusts while his hand was focused on the head of Nick’s cock, stroking quickly there as his thumb continually moved over the tip. 

It took just a minute or so longer before Nick’s hips jerked forward and his muscles tensed, his eyes closing as he came, Louis’ fingers still carefully wrapped around him. “Fuck, fuck.” Nick mumbled, stepping back just slightly in an attempt to keep his jeans as clean as possible. 

Louis thrusted his hips forward, fucking into Nick’s slightly relaxed hand as he chased his climax. His shoulders rolled forward just slightly and his eyes squeezed shut as he thrusted one last time into Nick’s hand. 

Nick tightened his grip just slightly around Louis and nudged against his shoulder before mumbling, “Open your eyes, please,” and just as Louis’ eyes opened he met them and gave his cock a firm squeeze as he came, their eyes locked together. 

Louis’ breath was coming in pants as he settled back onto his flat feet and Nick hadn’t realised that the younger male had been on his toes anyway. “Guess you need to get out there, don’t you?” Louis asked slowly, biting at his lip and leaning up to give Nick a quick kiss. “Gonna wait in here for you.” He mumbled, stepping back and reaching for a towel to clean both of their hands up. 

“Guess I do.” Nick said, dropping another kiss onto Louis’ lips before scrunching his nose up and nodding, “Suppose I need to pop out there and wash my hands.” He said with a laugh, tucking himself back in and doing up his jeans as he bounced from one foot to the other. 

“Might do. Don’t want you shaking old Simon’s hand with my come on your hand.” Louis grinned at that, his attention falling down to tucking himself back in and zipping his jeans before he shrugged and pinched Nick’s side. “You’ll be great. See you in a while.” He said with a nod before turning and heading over to the couch on the changing room.   
“Thanks Lou.” Nick said softly, stepping off to the side so he could check himself in the mirror before giving Louis a quick wave and heading out of the room in search of a bathroom to at least get his hands washed.

If Nick went on stage with a bigger smile and a more relaxed demeanor no one had to know that he had a pop star hidden in his changing room and even more so, no one had to know that said pop star had this way of consistently making Nick feel better. 

When Nick had exited the stage when the show was over, he clapped hands with everyone and spoke a moment with the other judges before he couldn’t contain himself much longer. He positively wanted to get back to his dressing area and see Louis. 

The thought had crossed his mind that he would come back to a note, come back to Louis being gone, to him realising it was a huge mistake and leaving without a trace. In fact, it was that very thought that stopped him dead in his tracks right in front of his dressing room door. Shaking the thought away, he pushed the door open and smiled when he saw Louis curled up on the couch with his phone in front of him. Stepping inside the room, Nick shut and locked the door behind him before speaking, “So I made it through the show and I think that I did alright.” 

“Knew that you would.” Louis said with a grin, looking up from his phone and over the back of the couch to where Nick was standing. 

“Listen, I wanna ask you something.” Nick said carefully, sitting his phone down and walking around to sit on the edge of the couch, his focus falling on Louis again. 

“Okay, let’s have it.” Louis said, sitting up just slightly and reaching up to ruffle his fingers through his hair, making it just as messy as it had been before. 

“I know you’re not gone over me, and I’m not asking you to be gone over me right away. It’s just that I guess I’m a bit gone over you. Or I’m getting there. And I’m just wondering if you’d have me? Like if you’d be mine?” Nick stumbled over his words in a way he couldn’t remember stumbling over his words before and maybe it was just cold in the room but he was almost certain that his hands were shaking just slightly. 

With a grin, and a quick kiss to Nick’s lips from Louis’, Louis turned his attention up to Nick and spoke softly, “It’s a yes from me, obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and I hope you don't mind me adding the X factor bit in! <3 xx


End file.
